


Lay Your Weary Head to Rest

by Insanefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel comes back because I said so, Castiel deserves to be happy, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Destiel Deserves Better, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, With happy ending, episode 18 spoilers, not really a fix it more what I want to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: How I want Supernatural to end after watching tonight’s episodeMAJOR SPOILERSThis show, I swear
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, mentioned Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy - Relationship
Comments: 39
Kudos: 512





	Lay Your Weary Head to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own supernatural or characters, if I didn’t they wouldn’t be going through this leviathan crap
> 
> What the hell was that episode!?!!! 
> 
> Sorry I have lots of feelings about that

They did it. Everyone was back where they were supposed to be. Dean had Sam, Jack, Jodi, Donna, and the girls, Garth and his family, Eileen. Everyone. 

Except one. 

Amara stood before them. Her brother securely locked away. The Darkness was to join Chuck soon, she was just saying goodbye. 

“Bring him back.” Dean tried to demand but it came out a pathetic plea. 

“Who?” Amara asked. “The angel Castiel?”

“Please.” Dean whispered but he knew she could hear him. 

Amara considered him. Her sharp eyes calculating as if he was a puzzle that she had just solved. 

“You see, Dean, we were supposed to be connect.” Amara walked towards him with a sad smile on her  
lips. “You did feel some sort of draw to me, at the beginning, but you were never supposed to be able to deny me, stay away from me, harm me.” 

She gave a humorless chuckle. Dean watched Amara come to a stop a few paces in front of him. Then she continued. 

“I was so confused, and then it hit me. Your heart was taken long before the mark even marred your skin.” Amara smiled at him again. 

“I gotta tell him.” Dean chocked out. 

Amara doesn’t say anything. Instead she stepped backwards. Her smile seemed bittersweet but Dean was having a hard time seeing through his tears. 

“Goodbye, Winchesters.” Then she was gone. 

Dean’s knees buckled. His brother lunged to catch him. He had never cried in front of his brother anymore and he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Cas was gone. Gone. No entity would bring him back. No demon could bring an angel back from the empty. God was gone. The new Death, whoever it was, wouldn’t talk to him. He had tried. Gone. 

“Dean.” Jack whispered in awe. 

“What?” Dean grumbled. When no one answered he looked up. 

And his eyes met blue. 

“Cas?” Dean gasped in disbelief. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas gave him a smile and that was all Dean needed. 

He scrambled to his feet and launched himself at the angel. He sent a silent thanks up to Amara, she really didn’t deserve what was done to her. The Darkness really did care. 

“I love you, too.” Dean said once his arms were wrapped around the angel, his face finding the the fabric of the trench coat felt like home. 

Allowing the rush of emotions fuel him, Dean pulled away from the hug to kiss Cas. 

Cas made an oomph of surprise but kissed Dean back after a short moment. Cas’ lips were chapped, soft, and they tasted better than any pie Dean had ever had. 

“This was what you meant right? What you thought you couldn’t have?” Dean asked as he pulled away. 

Cas simply kissed him instead. The angel’s hands came up to cup his face and wipe at the tears that were flowing freely. 

Dean pulled away only for air. When he did he felt a body wrap an arm around him. He shifted his head to see Jack, his arms hugging both of them with tears streaming down his face. 

Dean shuffled an arm to wrap around his son. He placed a kiss to the top of Jack’s head and squeezed him tight. 

He didn’t need to look to know the long arms wrapping themselves around all three of them belonged to his brother. Sam’s arms have always been perfect for wrapping around them all in a large family hug. 

They stood like that for a long time. The dust settled and they were all still standing. His brother by his side, just as he had always been, now he also had his best friend who loved him just as much as he loved him, and his son who had looked up to all three of them as his fathers. 

This was his family. Just as Cas said whatever Dean did he did out of love, and he was going to take his family home. 

It was time to rest, for now there was peace for the wayward sons.

**Author's Note:**

> And for like 30 glorious seconds I thought they were going to make Destiel cannon. I actually thought Cas was going to kiss Dean, what a fool I was. 
> 
> I’m still holding on that this isn’t the last we see of Cas


End file.
